forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kepeshkmolik Tarhun
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = Djerad Thymar, Tymanther | formerhomes = | race = Thymari dragonborn | occupation = Warlord | sex = Male | age = | alignment = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1486 | deathnotes = (Killed by a maurezhi) | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | rules = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment = | source = "Brotherhood of the Griffon (series)" Ashes of the Tyrant }} Kepeshkmolik Tarhun was a dragonborn warlord member of Clan Kepeshkmolik, In her blog, Erin M. Evans originally said Tarhun's clan was most likely Linxakasendalor. However, this was said at least 7 months before Ashes of the Tyrant was published, and Erin herself said that this information wasn't technically canonical. and the Vanquisher of Tymanther in 1479 DR, who maintained the dragonborn's hardline agenda of dragon hatred. Description Tarhun was a hulking dragonborn, bulkier than any common dragonborn. Abilities He was capable of breathing lightning. History Tarhun and Mehen served at the same time on the Lance Defenders when they were young. They even patrolled together, but never became friends. In 1479 DR, although Tarhun was frustrated about potentially losing Chessenta as an ally after ambassador Perra was banished from that nation, and even more because he couldn't help them in the war against Threskel and his ruler, Alasklerbanbastos, he did not have a choice but to focus all of his efforts on protecting Tymanther, which was being besieged by ash giants. In order to improve their odds in the conflict, Tarhun hired Khouryn Skulldark of the Brotherhood of the Griffon to train his troops in dwarven battle techniques. After the Lance Defenders had obtained a few victories, Tarhun personally led all the dragonborn military forces—Lance Defenders, Platinum Cadre, and clans' private warbands—in a final, desperate battle against the giants. However, he was gravely wounded while fighting a red dragonspawn. His life was saved thanks to the efforts of Balasar, Medrash, Nala, and Patrin. The gamble paid off, and the thymari were able to defeat the giant invading forces. After he recovered from his wounds, Tarhun asked the dragonborn wizard Kriv to devise a counterspell to disrupt the dragonspawn-controlling orbs Nala had created, so the thymari military forces could have a chance in the battle against the giants. After Biri uncovered the green dragon Skuthosiin as the true mastermind of the giants, Tarhun led another joint military operation, this time to lay siege to Ashhold and to kill Skuthosiin. After killing the green dragon, Tarhun sent Medrash, Balasar, Biri, Khouryn, and the Platinum Cadre to kill the blue dragon Gestaniius and to secure the military aid of High Imaskar in a potential war against Chessenta. In 1486 DR, asked Verthisathurgiesh Anala asked Tarhun for permission to recall all the exiled members of Clan Verthisathurgiesh and offer them to reinstate them into the clan. Tarhun conceded the permission. On Nightal of the same year, Mehen sought out Tarhun to ask him for help to stop a maurezhi servant of the god-king Gilgeam, who was killing citizens of Djerad Thymar. Tarhun agreed to help him, and personally led the Adjudicators to take care of the matter. However, he was ambushed by the demon, who took the appearance of Sepideh, and when Tarhun lowered his guard, the maurezhi killed him. Appendix Appearances *''The Captive Flame'' *''Whisper of Venom'' *''The Spectral Blaze'' *''Ashes of the Tyrant'' Notes References Category:Dragonborn Category:Males Category:Warlords Category:Members of Clan Kepeshkmolik Category:Rulers Category:Generals Category:Vanquishers Category:Thymari Category:Inhabitants of City Bastion (Djerad Thymar) Category:Inhabitants of Djerad Thymar Category:Inhabitants of Tymanther Category:Inhabitants of East Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants